Life is Odd
by HappyPNF
Summary: POST DH Betrayed by Ginny Weasley and handed over to the Malfoy's, Harry found himself sitting in a dark cell as he awaited his fate. But being clammed up in a cell with a certain witch might make the stay better... Currently a oneshot. HONKS


**A/N: Takes place after Deathly Hollows and in a basement in Riddle Manor. Voldemort died, but some inner-circle Death Eaters survived. Remus is dead, but Tonks lives.  
**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and found them seeing only the darkness that constantly enveloped him. How long has he been here? A day? A week? A month? He had no clue; all he knew was the darkness. The darkness and the occasional plate of sludge that appeared somewhere was all that Harry had. Well, except for the other prisoner. Harry had no idea what she looked like; the tiny light in the room only gave enough illumination to move around without hitting the sink, toilet and each other. Otherwise, it was too dark to decipher anything.

Harry decided to talk to the other prisoner, "So Tonks, how long do you reckon we have been here?"

Tonks replied, "No clue Harry. To be honest, I think that it's no less than a month."

Harry agreed, "Same here. Damn… I never asked in all this time we've been here; how the hell did you land here?"

Tonks replied, "Was out for a call about some Death Eater activity and they sent only me to investigate the call. Apparently, it's a trap and here I am now. So what about you Harry Potter?"

Harry said, "Its… personal."

Tonks said, "So what? It can't be that bad."

Harry took a deep breath, "Let's just say I was betrayed."

Tonks withdrew slightly from the question, "Oh… sorry."

Harry continued, "I didn't know what was up or what exactly happened. All I remember was Ginny telling me how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me and that was it. Next thing I know, I turn up here in the middle of a Merlin-forsaken room with a witch and here we are. And now… now we wait."

Harry at this point let out of his frustrations and let tears of anger leak from his eyes, "I can't believe it! How stupid I was! I should have seen how Malfoy kept dropping me hints! Damn!"

Tonks moved over to Harry and draped an arm around his neck, "Harry, it's alright. What's done is done."

Harry continued, "After defeating Voldemort, seeing so many people die, and now I'm stuck in some hellhole. What the fuck is wrong with this world?!"

Tonks hugged Harry lightly, "Look, I know we are in some deep shit, but maybe instead of trying to vent your frustrations, shouldn't we be looking for a way out?"

Harry gnashed his teeth for a while before calming down, "Thanks Tonks. Hey, when did you wrap your arms around me?"

Tonks let go slightly before Harry hugged her back, "I meant it as a compliment Tonks; I don't mind this at all."

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

A good hour of silence passed before Harry chuckled, "I can't believe that it took a month for us to actually start talking."

Tonks agreed, "Yeah…"

Harry continued, "Do you ever think of the future Tonks?"

Tonks shrugged, "Not really."

Harry replied, "Do you think of how you wanted a family with that someone you love? Thinking of how one day becoming a senior Auror, raising kids, or something like that?"

Tonks replied, "Sort of… well… I was about to when you know what happened."

Harry froze as he remembered Remus, "Oh, sorry Tonks… it just –"

Tonks at that point cupped Harry's face, "I never realized until now of what I wanted. Maybe it won't matter now."

Harry was about to reply when a pair of lips prevented him from doing so. Harry at first was shocked by the move, but slowly he started to reciprocate. Before he could really reciprocate, Tonks quickly withdrew and muttered, "Sorry."

Harry said, "Sorry for what?"

Tonks shook her head, "Nothing… I'm-"

Harry seized the initiative and kissed Tonks, cutting her off. After a minute, they both withdrew and breathed heavily.

Tonks and Harry looked at each other and said, "Wow."

They promptly blushed at that.

Harry started, "So… er… let's fix my previous statement. It took a month for us to talk and now realize we might want to be more than just friends."

Tonks replied, "I wonder how though huh? Do you think that-"

Again, Harry silenced her with a kiss. Lasting longer, Harry withdrew after he ran out of breath.

Harry at that point knew what he wanted; he was going to be with Tonks. Forget Ginny; she's a traitor, "Look, I don't know if we will make it out of here, but if we will, will you let give an "us" a shot?"

Tonks considered it for a moment, "I don't have any qualms about it… but are you sure?"

Harry grinned, "One-hundred percent Tonks."

Tonks nodded, "I won't mind."

Harry continued grinning, "Thanks!"

Tonks lightly slapped Harry, "That means nothing though mister. By the way, an "us" starts with me starting the kisses and only me. This also means we should use this time wisely."

At that point, Harry found himself in bliss. This was way better than Ginny; funny he found love in the pits of hell. He hoped that this would last forever. A door could be faintly heard in the distant background opening, but Harry was immersed in this living heaven.

A voice broke through the darkness, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a short one-shot my friend requested. Thanks for reading this and if anyone gives this reviews and/or support, thanks!**


End file.
